For His Dreams
by Chizwiffle
Summary: Dreams can go two ways...1 shot: makes you think. Surprise ending.


**Title:** For His Dreams

**Author:** FaerieDance/Shauna

**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe

**Pairing:** Slight A/L G/G if you want to see it there.

**Disclaimer:** No, I just love to use them. No rights whatsoever, except for the words arranged on this page.

**A/N:** Slight tearjerker warning. Idea came to me from two lines that I had written down. Written in 45 minutes during break at work, all mistakes are mine; feel free to bash me for them. Comments seriously seriously appreciated.

**Summary:** _Dreams can go two ways…_

* * *

"I want peace Lancelot, and freedom for the knights." 

"Arthur, you fight for a world that will never exist. There will always be a battlefield."

"Than I can at least pray that one day none of you will be forced into this battle. I want the knights to be free." Arthur watched Lancelot walk away.

"I want you to be free Lancelot…" he whispered quietly.

The following morning, the Woads attacked swiftly and silently.

_So unexpectedly…_

Arthur had immediately been separated from his knights as the wave of blue too thick.

_He was drowning…_

He fought steadfastly, the tide slowly receded.

_Simply vanished…_

Arthur finally caught his breath. The battlefield was too still. No one was moving.

_Deathly silent…_

He prayed; prayed to his God that somehow he had missed something. But the tsunami had come so quickly, too quickly.

_So suddenly…_

He dug frantically through the bodies. One by one he found them; Tristan, Bors, Dagonet, Gawain and Galahad, side by side, and finally Lancelot. There was no shock to sink into as he sunk to his knees. He wept bitterly, the bodies of his knights surrounding him.

He grasped Lancelot's hand tightly, but the only warmth came from the still dripping blood.

"Why this? Never this!" he cried, no one there to hear him.

"This wasn't their battle!" He turned to Galahad, brushing away the curls that fell across the knight's face even in death. But those green eyes would never again meet his.

"They were too young. This wasn't their fight." He whimpered. Arthur grabbed Lancelot, cradling the still body of his knight against his chest.

"All I wanted was their freedom!" He sank his head to touch Lancelot's. The tears mingled with the blood on Lancelot's face, staining it pink before it fell to the earth.

"Sometimes…"

Arthur heard the faint voice echoing from the trees. He looked up, eyes searching. Merlin stepped from the trees, coming to stand right in front of Arthur.

"Sometimes dreams really do come true Artorius…" He made a sweep with his hand, motioning to the still knights in front of them. Merlin knelt down; he brushed the curls from Lancelot's forehead. Arthur stared at his knight's face; the blue tinge of death had yet to sink in.

"The question is; do you really want them to?"

Merlin vanished from before his eyes, and Arthur saw his knights reflected before him like a mirror. Each face came into view, and he smiled, remembering each moment.

_"Arthur you fight for a world that will never exist…"_

The Roman gasped, shocked, hearing his own wishes echo inside his head.

"_…pray that one day none of you will be forced into this battle. I want the knights to be free."_

_"I want you to be free Lancelot."_

Merlin's voice echoed over his.

"Wish…granted."

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he gasped, sitting up quickly. His heart was racing madly, the dream too fresh in his mind. It was threatening to consume him, wear away at his very soul, until there was nothing left but the love he felt for his knights.

Lancelot was at his side immediately, worry etched on his face. Arthur stared at his knight, both sharing a glance that was beyond physical levels of interpretation, before collapsing into Lancelot's arms. And Lancelot held Arthur as he wept, stroking his back soothingly.

"Everything's alright Arthur. It was just a dream…it wasn't real."

But Arthur continued to weep; weep for his dreams.

* * *

Please Please comment, the feedback is really what I need to continue writing. I hope you all enjoyed, it was written for enjoyment. 


End file.
